<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the ashes of westerburg high by VibrantVenus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362240">the ashes of westerburg high</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus'>VibrantVenus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Dies, Bad Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mass Death, POV Outsider, Short One Shot, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:14:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibrantVenus/pseuds/VibrantVenus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really knows what happened that day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the ashes of westerburg high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>we the students of westerburg high</em>
</p><p>   There are theories about what happened that day. About <em>why</em> everything happened. How.</p><p>   But no one really knows.</p><p>   Some say that maybe it was just something in the water, some mass teen hysteria ripping it's way through the nation.</p><p>   It all started with Heather Chandler. </p><p>
  <em>will die,</em>
</p><p>   Sherwood, Ohio was a blip in the universe before her suicide. Ten, fifteen, twenty years later they'd still be talking about it. About how it was an ending. How it was a beginning. No one's entirely sure whose idea it was to blow up the school. Who to pin the blame on.</p><p>
  <em>our burnt bodies may finally get through</em>
</p><p>   All they have is a paper, with the signatures of every student clustered together on the front and back.</p><p>
  <em>to you,</em>
</p><p>   It's horrific, and awful, that such anguish could overtake so many.</p><p>   Sometimes, you think about what could have been. Stare up at the memorial, the hundreds of names etched into the stone, wonder what these kids had been like in life.</p><p>
  <em>your society churns out slaves and blanks,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>no thanks</em>
</p><p>   There is a bit of irony in the entire situation, you think. That they did all of this-and nothing changed.</p><p>   That despite everything, the world they'd left behind was still awful. Still draining. That people didn't suddenly change because a school full of children blew themselves up. That the world was still the same.</p><p>
  <em>signed, the students of westerburg high- goodbye.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i couldnt stop thinking about this, it's been gnawing at my brain for like....a week. Like it's awful but i kept thinking about it like-JD's plan somehow works right, and maybe the notes just planted outside the school somewhere, and everyone dies, and then-what? there's all these people left behind and this story that could be told, and something like that-would probably still be talked about year and years later and-idk.<br/>I'm not going to write anymore in this au, just bc i really only wanted to get this little bit out, but it's weird to think about i guess.</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173368">[PODFIC] the ashes of westerburg high</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceantail/pseuds/Oceantail%20Podfics">Oceantail Podfics (Oceantail)</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>